


Movement (baby when you move, I'm moved)

by lustforlife



Category: Papillon (1973), Papillon (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Kiss, Intimacy, Like so much kissing, M/M, Not Beta'd Sorry, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but feel free to point out any glaring mistakes, teh porn i deserve, they have it so bad for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforlife/pseuds/lustforlife
Summary: Another kiss, just beneath the previous one. Henri asks, between kisses:- May I remove your pants, please? his hands hot at Louis's waistline, his mouth kissing along the hem of the pants.The *please* makes Louis more weak than any of the kisses. and the kisses are already making him breathless.





	Movement (baby when you move, I'm moved)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OffTheRecord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffTheRecord/gifts).



> _I dedicate this to @OffTheRecord, still the best fic writer in the small Papillion community. ILU, and thank you for inspiring me to write!_  
>  note: this happens after Papi has finished his 2 yrs in solitary. honestly, him saying **Dega** , chewing gratefully from that coconut, broke me - it's when he truly realizes how important Louis has become to him.  
> note2: in the infirmary, bc they deserve a clean bed to make love for the first time. what follows is sugar rotting sentimental intimacy, laced with filth, because YOu KNow Dega is filthy. And Papi is a quick learner.

That night, Dega had paid nicely the infirmary guard, so he woud not be disturbed. To be disturbed from what, exactly, he didn't know himself. After that first _us_ from Papi, Dega just felt the need to... be close? Unlike his usual, careful planning self, he just went along with his instinct, that this was important.

Papi was asleep on his back, lit by the moon, a pleased and comfortable smile on his face, so Dega stood there, looking at him, again not knowing what to do. Tucking himself under the thin sheets, hugging Papi's side lightly seemed a good enough idea.

Soon, Papi woke up, feeling a soft breath on his neck, and an even softer touch to his chest. Dega. Papi looked at his frowned eyebrows, even in his sleep unsure if his attention was welcome, even if Papi was never harsh, or showed any sign of being bothered by their closeness.  
He noticed the strong hand, despite the delicately looking bones, almost clinging to Papi's shirt, but not quite. 

He smiled a little amused smile, moving his own hand up, to tangle into Dega's short, curled hair, caressing mindlessly. Louis, not Dega. Who just woke up, startled like a deer in headlights, noticing how, in his probably very short nap, he still managed to slide one of his legs between Papi's. Whom looked highly amused by Louis uncertainty. And then, suddenly, the smile in his eyes turned into something else, something a little insecure, but determined. It quickly came down from Louis's eyes, to his parting lips, and back into his eyes, waiting. Louis bit his lower lip, then stared pointedly at Papi's lips, which were now letting out a shortened breath. Louis knew right then and there why he came to the infirmary tonight.

He leaned forward, his face closer and closer to Papi's, his hands barely touching his chest, fingertips only. When his hands went up Papi's neck, under his ears, cupping his face, Papi sighed. Of all things- he sighed, and closed his eyes, ĺike something was lifted from his shoulders. Lois surged, and kissed him hard, their teeth getting in the way, and someone's lip was chipped, but Louis couldn't care less about that, because Papi opened his eyes, and kissed him back, wildly, gasping for breath, his fingers tight into Louis hair, pulling him up, closer, tighter. 

Someone was shaking, maybe the both of them were, slowing their kiss, laying down on the crisp sheets. Hands started to roam on their own, Papi still on his side, holding Louis's head by the curls on his nape. as if afraid this was a dream, and he's gonna wake up, cold and alone. 

Papi shivered, burying his face on the crook of Louis's neck, sensing a fresh hint of soap. Then, opening his mouth, biting gently with all his teeth, soothing the sting with a slow, wet, filthy, kiss. and then he lowered the hem of Louis' shirt with a finger, and he did the same on Louis's collarbone, on the top of his sternum, on his addams' apple, then to Louis lips, one at a time. then took a look at his (lip)works. 

Louis eyes were glazed, looking at Papi like he was dinner, and he had been starving for years. But, by any god left alive, they had been starving. For food, for humanity, for love, for a friendly touch, for intimacy. And finally, dinner was served.

Papi had been in enough bodegas, both dirty, as well as high end, to notice that not all men kissed women, and that not al women preferred men's company. He didn't put much thought behind it, somebody's comfort and pleasure was nobody's business but theirs. Until one night, when he had seen two young men kissing gently, behind a column. As he passed them by, they looked at each other like there was nobody in that packed place, nobody but them both. 

That image seared his mind, and he kept it tight, closed in his heart. The same searing sensation blew through him now. Louis risked everything, trying to feed him in solitary, to keep him sane, as well as hale. And when their little link had been broken, Papi kept his words to himself, keeping Dega safe. They became something more, since then. 

And now, Papi wanted even more, craved the closeness, the intimacy, wanted Louis's eyes to always look at him like he did now, hair dishevelled, eyes warm, mouth gentle with yearning.

And he would give Louis everything he craved, too. Because Papi already knew, sensed it through the air between them, between their constantly shared glances. Louis had never really been loved, had never felt precious to anyone. Not until now.

Papi puts his hands on Louis's face, kissing him sweetly, then asking him:  
\- May I remove your shirt? Louis nods, at a loss for words, and lets Papi's strong arms caress him, as he removes the shirt. When he leans back for more touching, or kissing, anything really, he finds that Papi has removed his own shirt, too, and is again holding him against his naked chest. 

Papi whispers, lips right next to his ear:  
\- And would you lay on your belly for a little while, please? I promise you'll enjoy it. His wicked voice changes for momentt, becoming clear, and safe: - And I promise I will stop immediatelly, if there is something I do that you don't like.

This time, Louis turns to face Papi, and whispers clearly:  
\- Yes. And I understand.  
Henri gives him another sweet kiss, too short, unfortunately. But he lets himself be gently turned on his belly, pillow carefully arranged so he can breath easily.  


Louis doesn't even have words to understand what's happening to him, his mind melting along with his body, hardly breathing, under Henri's warm, strong hands, touching him, everywhere at once. 

Hands that entangle with his own, lifting his arms above his head, letting his body blanket over Louis's, but holding out, carefully, so Louis doesn't feel crowded, just cosy. Louis thought this would feel overbearing, insufferable. How wrong he was- Henri's warm skin felt like his second skin, suddenly protecting him from the cruelty of the world.  


Then the kissing started. And Henri's short beard, rubbing along every inch of Louis's back, as soon as he finished kissing it, and licking it. He was like this big cat, marking him as his own- and Louis- he, honest to god, giggled, melting under the assault of intimacy, craving it, rising to Henri's mouth. It was such a lighthearted reaction, Henri stopped for a second to gauge the meaning, then smiled himself into the next kiss on Louis  
moving back muscles. Because Louis now had lean muscles, apparently. And it was driving Henri mad with desire, watching it slide under golden skin  


After sating his initial thirst of intimacy, he paused for a moment. And then he began to put feathery, reverent, kisses on Louis back welts, from when he broke, while caring Julot's body, the guard whipping him, as Henri had just bolted, hoping for freedom.

Henri is now apologizing, with unbearably sweet, lingering, kisses.  
\- It's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's not your fault, Louis repeats it, voice breaking. Please, Henri, I forgive you, please!  


Louis doesn't even know what he's begging for. And, mercifully, Henri stops. Only to tell him, voice low and filthy:  
\- You sound pretty when you beg; pointed by a wet kiss on the small of Louis back, who is blushing for the first time in years. Henri continues smoothly:  
\- But i love how you blush when you beg! And I'll give you all what you crave, each time. 

Another kiss, just beneath the previous one. Henri asks, between kisses:  
\- May I remove your pants, please? his hands hot at Louis's waistline, his mouth kissing along the hem of the pants. 

The *please* makes Louis more weak than any of the kisses. and the kisses are already making him breathless.  
\- Yes! yes, you may! Louis rasps, quickly moving his own hands at the, currently, offending cloth.  
\- Not yet, it's still my turn! Henri warns him with a crude bite, which he then soothes with his warm lips. 

But he lets Luis keep his hands where he managed to reach, putting his own fingers over them, guiding Louis's pants down. He gasps as the view in front of him is revealed to be round and perky like two big apples. So he bites, smiling widely, totally delighted. 

He lets go of Louis hands, who is honestly too far gone by all this impossible intimacy, and.. and.. this. this... worship... of his whole body, if he has to find a words for it. And he is almost ashamed for wanting it forever, but pleased as punch as he is promised he will, indeed, get it, for ever. and he feels loved, for the first time. 

Suddenly, all shame has disappeared from Louis, as he tries to get out of his pants, but not from under Henri. Henri seems happy, he keeps merrily biting Louis' ass cheeks, as he is pushing into Henri's face, trying to disrobe.

When Louis is finally naked, and on his back, he finds, again, that Henri is also naked. And Henri leans forward, catching Louis's hands in his own, (he loves the feel of Louis hands in his, Henri decides firmly) and again, he is covering Louis entirely, safe, and hot and mindblowing, and why hasn't he done this before, oh.. 

Except, this time, this time, when Henri leans down to kiss him on his sweet mouth, Louis' cock rubs against his belly, hot, hard, and already dripping. It feels too much, and yet.. exactly what he wants. So Henri moves into the kiss, swallowing the little sounds Louis makes, rubbing himself everywhere he can, moving his thigh, so Louis can feel his cock, too. Mostly, mostly getting his kisses lower, and lower.  


Then Henri gets distracted by a tiny, red, perked up, nipple- and he has to take care of that first - be it just to feel Louis raising to his mouth; and hear him moaning. Definitely the soft moaning, yes. But Louis has two nipples and that's double the moaning. Henri thinks there's no more reason in his mind, he just wants to make the man lying under him squirm and moan.  


But Henri is nothing, if not perseverent, and he remembers where this was going When his mouth reaches Louis' pretty cock, he feels a bit lost, not knowing what to do first, so he pauses a second, hot breath quivering over the, frankly, very appealing cock head of Louis, and he looks up, for guidance.  


Louis catches up quickly. And suddenly, his look turns from wild eyed, to sly. He bites his lower lip, as he looks down at Henri, taking his cock into in his right hand, rubbing slowly once, then taking Henri's chin in his left hand, and whispering:  
\- Open up, please, sweetheart! It's deep, and confident; and if that's not the hottest thing Henri has had being told to so, he doesn't know what is. 

So he does open his mouth, licks his lips, and looks up, as Louis gently rubs the tip of his cock to those wet, luscious lips. And pushes it between them, in, and out, and again. And again, moving his hips slowly, meeting Henri's heated gaze with a smouldering one, as he pushes deeper, and deeper, into his mouth. 

So he sucks, slowly, letting his tongue drag to the underside of Louis's cock, feeling him twitch, and push deeper inside. They both take a deep breath, surprised of how good it felt, on both ends. Henri bobs his head lower, taking more into his mouth, sucking it; and moaning around Louis cock, as he pushes deeper, almost down Henri's throat, without thinking.  


Loius pulls out, and drags Henri by his hair, up, so he can kiss him breathles.  
\- I want to fuck you, Henri! Louis is suddenly desperate, desire, and love, he realises, breaking him; he's desperate again that this had been all a dream, that he'll wake up empty, again. So he adds quickly:  
\- But it's ok if you don't, anything you want is perfect! and kisses Henri's lips, just as he replies, breathles: Yes, yes, PLEASE, yes!  
\- I've never...  
They both stutter at the same time. And Henri is nothing but devastating in love, as he keeps laying tiny, sweet kisses all over Louis's face. 

They take a moment. Like always, a little planning is needed- this feels familiar to Henri. So he gets up on his feet, taking Louis with him, wrapping one of his lover's thighs around his waistline, and holding him tightly against him.  


Louis is yelping, surprised, and trying to regain his balance. A smile at the corner of his mouth, Henri quips:  
\- Hold on tight, princess!  


Louis won't have any of that, so he whisperes back:  
\- What even are you doing? he looks at the clean cloth they use as bandages here, and at the bottle of wounds disinfectant, confused.  
\- Well, Henri answers, if you're going to fuck me, then I'd better clean up, first, don't I?  


Louis is at a loss, for a second, touched that Henri would plan this thoroughly as anything he does. He feels like landing a sloppy kiss on him, but he refrains, and ask him, slyly:  
\- So why'd you take me with you, then? He doesn't tell him how hot Henri is making him, being carried aroud  


Henri stops on his way back to their bed, trying to think, but coming up with no reason, other that he couldn't just yet let go of Louis's skin. So he tries to hide his blushing, by dropping Louis unceremoniously on the bed, on his back. 

Louis takes mercy on him, telling him between kisses, just how hot his planning makes him; which, in turn, makes Henri blush even more furiously, down to his belly. Louis kisses Henri''s skin all over where he can reach it.  


Then he puts his hands on Henri's waistline, and rises them both in a sitting position, whispering into his ear, with that same deep, confident voice:  
\- I would love to clean you, and prepair you for me. Henri is at a loss, again. but he trusts in Louis, so he whispers back: \- Please! 

And he folds, on his hands and knees, under Louis's gentle guiding hands, his ass up. Louis cleans him outside, and then bends over him, comforting him, warning him: - This is might sting a bit, babe, so try to keep still, please  


Henri prepares, the sweet word name burning in is heart. He is a little breathles, but the sting never comes- instead, he feels one of Louis's gentle fingers, wrapped on thin wet cloth, and something oily. Before he thinks of anything else, Louis is done, kissing his back, telling him he is so good to him. Henri'skin almost burns, at the things Louis says to him .

Louis lays on his back again, and takes Henri's hand in his, guiding him astride himself. When Henri tries to stop as Louis's waist meets his, Louis nods no to him , guiding him higher, smiling like a cat that will get his cream soon. 

Getting higher than Louis's chest, Henri starts to understand where this is going, and his cock seems highly interested, throbbing right in front of Louis lips. Who just lets go of Henri's hand, and puts it on his cock instead, guiding it into his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss, and his lips also, sucking quickly at the tip, licking his lips, as he mouths *sweet * at Henri. And winks. 

Henri doesnt have time to feel mortified as Louis's hands spread his ass cheeks, dives between them, and kisses him. Loudly, filthyly. right there.

He feels like he might faint, for how good it felt. And mostly doesn't faint, because the sight of Louis closed eyes, tongue touching Henri's pucker, slowly, repeatedly, is what is going to kill him. 

Or maybe said tongue would be the culprit, finally opening him up , little by little, untill all of it is inside him, touching parts of him he never thought he would ever share, but now is, gladly doing so, because Louis's face as he is doing sweet, filthy things to him, is everything. Everything he never even dared to dream of. 

Henri opens his eyes, not knowing when he closed it, opens it to see Luis' pretty green eyes ready for mischief.  


So when the first, then the second, well greased, thin, sensible fingers ,slip into him, he is ready. Anyway, all he can see are stars behind his eye, because after slowly scissoring their way inside him, and made room for Louis's tongue back in between them, those fingers poke gently inside him, caresse his inner walls, until they find a tiny bump, which, when slowly rubbed by knowing fingertips, makes you see stars, makes your toes curl, lights your entire body on fire. Henri moans, low, unashamedly, again and again.

Apparently, there's a limit to how long Louis can torture Henri so maddeningly, and that limit is reached by Henri moaning, his head back, eyes closed, and his dick hard underneath his hot skin, twitching against his lips when barely touched.

\- Do you still want me to fuck you, love? I need you to say it, so we are clear.  
\- Yes, and please! Henri's eyes are stormy grey, staring right into Louis's, making him feel alive. Yes, love! Henri repeats, and then he's chanting maddeningly slow: Fuck me , fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I'm yours, as you are mine! he says, darkly, right on Louis's lips. And he is his, gladly. 

And he does fuck him, slowly, rocking on top of him, because he doesn't know when he will have the chance again, and he wants to sear every detail into his memory. 

And then he's being flipped on his back, because Henri's got some of his strength back, and he rides him fast, wild eyed, their hands clasped together, above their heads. Henri wants to cry, his eyes stinging, so he closes them. Louis kisses his runaway tear, reverently, like he saw old ladies kissing Jesus's feet, in church, when he was a kid.  


When Henri comes, it's with a sob, and Louis is right there, kissing his ghosts away. 

After Henri's breath is back, Louis starts to slowly rock into him againg, clinging tightly, with arms, and legs too. But that doesn't seem to be a problem, because Henri is clinging to his waist just as much, until he is spent, too. And long after, until the dawn comes, and Louis has to slip back to his little hut. 

After the next night, Louis has a line of purple love bites, going down, from his neck to his chest. Nobody dares to even curse at Louis again.

PS: now, with a small fill, here: https://archiveofourown.org/comments/210019601


End file.
